In recent years more and more people spend an increasing amount of time in front of computers, either professionally or as Internet users. In order to meet the needs of this growing market, extensive thought has been given to devise convenient, space-saving stations or centers that will make user's position in front of the computer more comfortable and less tiresome. Such prior art is disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,450 and the references cited therein. These work station systems were, however, designed primarily for professional users, at offices, rather than for domestic environments.
It is thus the major object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, furniture-piece like, modular computer work station, that will present the required features mainly for the benefit of the users.